Redemption through War
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: It has been 6 long years after the end of The Great War, and the end of the Battle for Requiem. Raphael-259 has been Abandoned by ONI by a "Slip space Accident" and now he is stuck in a parallel dimension. Now making a small name for himself, he soon joins a fight that is out of his league, but He as a Spartan will defend humanity from this New Great War.


**I do not own MGS, Halo or Transformers, the only thing I do own is my OC so do not bug me or bitch, now that I got that out of the way I wont have to worry so much about it. OK so this was one idea that I had thought up in the shower and pairings will be listed, what else... oh yeah, there isn't too many halo references but I thought it still had to be noted. OK, onto pairings, this will take place in Prime but will have a completely new story, so new human companions, it will be a long story so I hope you will like this one, and anyway, this will take place before Revengance, in the MGS universe and After Halo 3, Appearances are TFPrime, so you know where to look and such, uh lets see... not much else other then that, if you have any questions PM me.**

**Pairing is as follow: OC(Raph) x Arcee, and before you all complain where is Jack or why she isn't with Optimus, don't question me, its my story and I like the twists, as such I will have them, if you don't want to read... don't... simple as that... there might be lemons IF I get Pms for them... simple.**

**(Onward with the story!)**

"I need a mission... I know... Look Jacob I'm barely surviving on scraps now a days... I know... I... alright... I'll take it" he said grabbing his helmet from the floor and sighs as he locks it into place, he closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath

"How I miss you guys..." he said as he climbed onto his motorcycle and sighed, he was a Spartan, one of the last, he had no place in one side or another unless it involves humanities safety. He goes around finding who needs help and assists, trying to avoid getting caught up in one side or another.

He was a veteran of The Great war... it was a long and bloody conflict, he had his scars from the war. It was something he never wished on his greatest enemies, But yet he was conscripted at the young age of six and trained, until the age of 18, he was then Augmented and given his special battle armor, the Mjolnir. It was very high tech and it made a difference in the war, he like his Spartan brothers and sisters were given codenames, He himself was given the name of "Shadow".

He clipped the sniper on the side and started up the engine. "Alright..." he said as he tapped his Comm's and sighs. "C'mon Raphael, pull yourself together, the world calls for wet-work..." he said starting the engine "And I answer" he said to himself as he pulled back away from the gas station and headed down the road of Jasper, Nevada.

It had been Six years since the Fall of Reach, six years since the rest of my family has died or went into cryotubes for revival... six long years of simply trying to survive in the memory for them. He sighs and stops at a red and sighs wearily. Days like this took a toll on him, it felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, he hated it. He was a strong individual both Mentally and Physically, but... something like the Fall... it was enough to break any man... and day by day he was beginning to think that he was just another Psychopath carrying around a gun.

It was quiet... I liked quiet, means there was nothing wrong at times, no fighting, no gun fire, no war... nothing but the sound of nature and peace. He drove down the street feeling the wind on body and smiled, it was a wide open road, with desert all around and he smiles a bit, leaning forward and smiles as he relaxed as he rode the bike down the road. He looked back at hearing the sound of a bike, moving over he chuckles, slowing down with the bike and rode along side the woman. "Enjoying the sun?" he chuckles a bit leaning back so he can talk with the woman.

"A little bit!" Said the woman, her bike was bright blue, it seemed to be an unknown make, maybe a Japanese bike. She seamed skinny, wearing a skin tight suit but continued looking forward, she must be new to bike riding and is scared to take her eyes off the road. He was about to give another question. "Excuse me a second, the woman put two fingers to her ear and, seeming taking a call. "Hello? Cliff? Alright ill be there in a minute" she said leaning forward again.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short but I've just been called for an emergency"she said before shooting down the street. He shrugged and watched as a jet flew overhead, it was an F-22... a good plane for the year and a good looking one, but this one was blue... oh well. He shrugged it off and took off down the road.

He was about to continue down the road but was hit by a vehicle, it was purple and black in design and it seemed very sleek, two more of same make rushed past him, if he had to guess, towards the woman that he was speaking to. He grunts as he felt another hit, he was trying to run him off the road. Unfortunate he was in his under suit, his armor, his armor was back at base and he needed it now. If he wanted to play dirty fine, he can play dirty too.

He hit the brake and felt himself slow considerably and watched the car rush past him, he smirked and pulled the SMG from his waist and began firing into the wheel of the car, but seeing it do no damage, he grimaced. He hit the gas as fast as he can and pulled up and drove over the car, and shot forward, might as well help the woman he saw.

He looked back and saw the car was keeping up with him and grabbed a SMG and began firing at the car, he was starting to get persistent, he looked ahead and saw the woman battling the two cars, trying to stay on the road. He cursed and pulled his Energy Sword from his belt, and cut the cars tire, watching it move back hitting the other car.

"GO!" He called out to the driver, that was when he was hit surprisingly by the car that was chasing the woman and threw him into a ditch. He grunts and hits the pavement hard, losing his breath. He looked around feeling his body ache and saw the car drive off after him and into the ditch, what surprised him was the car transformed in mid air and land in the ditch. He started backing up as the robot started walking towards him. Raphael crawled away and pulled his pistol and began firing at the robot.

As he was about to give up, he saw the blue motorcycle jump into the ditch, it transformed as well into a blue woman It seemed, the other two cars joining the first robot. "Can you walk?" Spoke the woman, she seemed to be protecting him for some reason, he grunts and stands a bit and stumbles. He grunts a bit and stumbles to the bike. Grabbing his Comms.

"Y-yeah... barely..." he said putting the earpiece to his ear and stumbled to the nearest pipe, he bites his lip in pain and stumbled to them, enough of a vantage to see the situation.

"This ends here cons" She said to the others and ran at them, the other three seemed to take out their blasters from their arms and began firing at her, he looked over and saw his sniper laying on the floor, he grunts and sighs.

"Dammit" he said getting up and running with a limp to the sniper which laid near his bike. He grunts as he dove for it and rolled onto his back, looking down the scope, he pulled the trigger in quick succession, watching the high powered sniper rounds pierce the armor, watching him get the attention of one and smirks. "Common you purple wearing son of a bitch!" He yelled out

The robot ran to him at full speed as he began using his blaster at him yelling out in pain as his right arm was blown off, then his right leg as he slumped in pain, but this also gave the woman enough time to grab the last robot and break his head off.

"Ratchet I need a ground bridge! We have wounded human... critically" she said looking down at him and grabbing him carefully, he grit his teeth as he was lifted and fell unconscious, out cold. She rushed through the ground portal and watched as the other Autobots rush to her, mainly Ratchet, looking at the human.

"Missing limbs... I may have a solution" he said grabbing the the human from her servos and rushing him to the med bay, laying him on the berth. "Now lets see what I can do" he said typing away and got to work.

He woke up with a groan, looking around he saw something out of a sci-fi movie, Robots, they all seemed to be standing around him, he was about to get up when a voice intervened.

"Ep ep ep, I still have to make sure your new arm and leg is going to calibrate to your nerves, so if you don't mind... lie down" Raph looked over to see a medical bot working at the computer, wondering what he meant he looked down and gasped in shock, his right arm and leg were replaced by robotic prosthetics. He was about to move when a hand was moved to his chest and kept him down.

"I would listen to the only medical bot here" said a familiar voice, he looked up to see the woman that fought off the robots for him. He nodded and slumped against the berth and sighed wearily. "Wreckless... and Stupid" said the woman as she held him down Raph grinned wearily.

"It got the job done didnt it?" he asked with a chuckle before feeling a shock, and Ratchet looking back from his computer to the human.

"There... they should work now... Optimus care for introductions or are you going to just drop this human at the nearest military base" he said and watches the one called Optimus step forward.

"He will stay... He has helped Arcee fend off the Decepticons... I do believe he gets a say if he stays or not" Optimus said walking up to the berth. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, These are my friends and allies, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead and as I said, we are Autobots." He said motioning to the others.

"What are you?" he asked jumping off the berth and stretched his body, trying to get a feel for it once again. He felt like shit, but its better then being dead it seemed. He looked at his under suit for a second, hes going to have to fabricate a new one for his suit, shouldn't be too hard.

"We are Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron" Optimus said as he looks at Raphael "We are here to protect your world from the threat of the Decepticons" and so the conversation on their origins, and how they came to be on earth. He sighed a bit as he looked at his arms after hearing their story and how they arrived here.

"I'll help you" He said as he rubbed his face, he'll need his suit soon and he knew he was going to need a new undersuit. He got up and looked around a bit "I'll contact my friends soon, I need to head to Jasper and get a few things first." he said as Optimus nods. He walks over and pulls Arcee to the side to speak with her for a second, she laughs a second and nods, Optimus walked back over.

"Since your Vehicle was destroyed in the attack, Arcee will take you to the City... she will also be your Autobot guardian" He said as Arcee smirked a bit, placing her hands on her hips.

"Seems im going to be keeping you out of trouble." He groaned a bit and sighs, shaking his head as Arcee transforms as he climbs on to her back and chuckles a bit.

"Im not going to be the one getting into trouble" he smirked as she took off to Jasper Nevada. He felt the wind on his face, not really needing a helmet since he knew Arcee wouldn't let him fall.

"Tell me about yourself" she said as they drove down the dirt rode as he chuckles a bit, holding onto her handlebars and shakes his head.

"Im not a story for children" he joked a bit as he looked up to see the fighter-jet. It looked like an F-22, he shook it off as an Ally of Arcees since she doesn't seem to be doing anything.

"Uh-huh, Speak up operator or am I going to have to stop us here and punish you like said child" she said a bit smugly.

"Alright fine... I'm a Spartan... Born on Reach on the year of 2511..."

**...TBC...**

**PHEW! That was one story I was hoping to get done earlier but I think it came out good don't you think? Anyway, as you can tell this is going to be a good sized story and I think that this story will be a good one, if anyone has suggestions im all for them but I enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE critcism. Not flamers, it just annoys me so please don't bother. Lets see, I will be doing side stories and fillers for this story so look out for those on my profile page and as well as cover art and artwork pertaining to this story.**

**Ok, the Pairings are Simple, OC x Arcee and OC and Monsoon (MGR) and if anyone complains they can complain and I will take note. I hate flamers so if you wish to give ideas or suggestions im all for it, but it does no point to waste my time with all the nonesence of flamers so if nothing else onto the next thing...**

**I will be adding June Jack Miko and Raf if you are curious, as such this is a CROSSOVER, as such this story will be placed in said section, but if your curious please PM ME. Ocs are MINE or friends who allowed me to use them. If nothing else, Raphael 259 Over and Out...**


End file.
